The Loxley family part four
by Lardo
Summary: The continuing adventures of the Loxley family as they venture into the darkness when one is abducted.


**Part 4**

**Chapter 23**

**A family once more.**

Sharali sat on her bunk and observed her small group as the ship rolled lazily on the swell.

Elu, Alishandra and Stumpish sat chatting eagerly while Lardo and Venduil sat deep in serious conversation.

She knew that the battle with Yolmir had laid the ghosts of the past, he was different now, he was more relaxed and his smile was one she had not seen since the passing of their parents.

She smiled to herself as she could only imagine what Lardo was going through now, Venduil was doing the daddy thing, grilling Lardo with questions like what are your prospects? How will you keep my sister? What do you expect of her?

Alishandra seemed to have taken a shine to Stumpish, her pure green eyes sparkled as he recounted tales of battle, drinking and womanising, she giggled as he tripped over his own feet while showing her a battle move taught to him by a wise old warrior in Thelsamar, he stood hurriedly and rubbed his backside laughing heartily.

Elu walked outside and stood on the deck looking out to sea, Venduil finished his conversation with Lardo and walked out after her, Lardo came and sat by Sharali, he took her hand and stroked it gently.

"Was he gentle with you?" she asked softly.

Lardo laughed, "aye," he said, "he loves you as do I."

"Do you think he will be settled now, now that Yolmir is dead?"

"He has done his duty my love, who knows what the content of his dreams will be but I feel that Elu will have a profound effect on him."

"Then may we both share their happiness for years to come," she flinched as a shard of pain flashed across her thigh.

"Relax sweet Sharali, the pain will abate in time," he said kissing the back of her hand, "now rest and be assured that I will sit by you until you wake."

The splashing of the sea on the side of the ship, the cries of the gulls in the midday sun and the rolling of the ship took Sharali to exotic green lands as she closed her eyes and drifted into a deep but relaxing sleep.

"PULL HER IN GENTLY…KEEP THE ROPES TIGHT!"

The shout from the poop deck snapped Sharali's eyes open "Stormwind? Already?" she whispered.

Lardo closed the book he had been reading, "Aye," he laughed, "you have slept through the entire voyage my love and we have sailed for a day and a half."

He bent over and kissed her lightly on the forehead, "you didn't even stir when Elu changed your dressing."

He could see the excitement growing in her eyes and dropped the curtain that had been fitted across the bunk to preserve her modesty.

Sharali stepped through the door and onto the open deck of the ship.

Alishandra stood with the others by the gangplank wearing a long hooded cloak to hide her appearance.

Stormwind's dock and shipyard lay before them; they stopped briefly and looked up in awe at the light grey fortifications of the main alliance city.

Steam tanks hissed and rattled, men shouted words she did not understand and travellers of all creeds walked up and down the jetties.

Horses and Sabres stood tethered to posts and Hippogriffs and Drakes flew between tall grey towers that overlooked the harbour.

Children played hide and seek in amongst the cargos that were waiting to be taken to distant shores much to the annoyance of a dwarf who was dressed in seaman's clothing with a large black tricorner hat perched on his head.

"Ya dinna touch that ya young varmints, ge'cha back ome…goo on wi ya!"

The children scattered laughing and poking fun at the little dwarf.

They walked up a steep slope past the defensive cannons which lay silently pointing out to sea, the dark cast tubes ready to spit out heavy iron balls at oncoming marauders seemed intimidating but filled her with a feeling of security.

A gnarled hand grabbed Alishandra's arm making her jump, "buy my trinkets my pretty," an elderly lady dressed in ragged clothing waved a handful of chains covered with charms, "buy my trinkets so I may eat."

A Stormwind guard grabbed her hand and pushed her away, scattering the chains over the ground "Leave her be crone lest you find my polearm about you."

"A pox on you," the old woman hissed at the guard as she crawled around picking them up.

Alishandra opened her mouth to speak in defence of the old lady but Lardo ushered her away quickly, they walked up more stone steps and came upon an arch that lead into the city.

A canal stretched out before them leading to a large square building without windows, the stockade was home to Defias villainy that were loosely scattered within Elwynn forest.

The gentry paraded in their finest along the stone paved streets, children fished from the canal walls telling tales of the big fish that they had seen.

Small birds flew in and out of trees and shopkeepers stood in their doorways inviting all to browse their goods.

"BOY!" Lardo shouted to a young urchin, whipping a top by the stockade door.

"Wotcha want mista?" he said grabbing the spinning toy and running over.

"Do you know of the Loxley stead?"

"Do I? Aint no one in this city that knows it better than me sir, I elps out the ol man a lot I do, wot is it to you then," the lad cocked his head to one side.

"I would like you to ask him to meet me in Stormwind keep, it will line your pocket with fifty silver," Lardo said winking.

"Seventy five," the urchin stood with his hand outstretched, "an I'll run."

Lardo laughed and knelt in front of him, he pressed a gold coin into his hand and said, "and for your cheek…an extra twenty five."

"Wow I can buy an ous wiv this," he said before thrusting it into his pocket, "you best get to the keep real quick like," the lad shouted as he ran towards the bridge that spanned the canal, "cos the ol mans gonna be awaitin for ya!" he bounced off a trader as he ran across the bridge, "opps sorry mista," he shouted over his shoulder as he disappeared into a tunnel.

They crossed the canal and walked around the outside of the trade district, they did the same with the rougher old town district, the home of Si7.

Finally the keep came into view and they stopped by its grand entrance, two guards eyed them suspiciously.

Lardo approached one of the guards and spoke confidently, "Good day sir knight, would King Varian be in residence?"

"Your name paladin?"

"Loxley, Lardo Loxley, son of Aerawyth and defender of the light!"

The guard looked him up and down and asked, "Your business?"

"We are here to put forward a case of defection."

"Wait here," the guard said coldly as he turned and marched inside the keep.

Varian sat on his throne as the guard approached and knelt, his sword before him and his head down.

"Your majesty, six citizens would have you hear a case of defection; they wait by the keeps' entrance."

Varian rubbed his chin with his fingers, "Hmm, I will see them in the garden, direct them there."

"Very well your majesty," the guard stood and walked backwards four paces before turning and marching back to the entrance.

"Mathias!" the king brushed a stray hair from his robes.

"Yes your majesty," Mathias appeared in the war rooms' doorway.

"Walk with me to the gardens, there may be something there that could interest you."

The sound of a galloping horses hooves echoing in the tunnel behind them made the small group turn and face it.

A striped Zefra bust out of the tunnel with an old priest mounted on its back.

It reared as it drew up beside them and the old priest jumped off as if he was younger in years.

"LARDO! My boy," Aerawyth took him in his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Father," Lardo hugged him back.

"By the light I am glad to see you boy, and what of your brother Airamos?"

"Airamos is in the Plaguelands as we speak but he is not alone by all counts."

"He is not?" Aerawyth stood back as he spoke.

"Aye priest," Stumpish stepped forward, "he has a wee lassie by his side to keep him company."

"And you are?"

"Stumpish Glasen sire, at your service."

"And these are my other companions father," he pointed to each as he spoke their names.

"Elunehealer," she stepped forward and curtsied.

"May I also introduce Venduil and his sister Sharali," the night elves stepped forward.

"We owe our lives to your son sire and will forever be in his debt."

Aerawyths face beamed with pride as he said "no father could ever want to hear a more glowing tribute to his son."

"You will be seen in the gardens citizens, pass in peace." The guard resumed his post and stood easy.

"Come," said Aerawyth.

Alishandra moved in close with the group as they walked into the keep.

Large wall hangings depicting crests and battles adorned the walls, Alishandra trembled as they passed the kings own protectors, battle hardened elite troops that stood motionless along the walkway while hushed disembodied voices crept out from behind closed doors and echoed in the great halls.

They turned left and found themselves in the royal gardens, Varian and Mathias stood by the foot of a great oak.

"I was not told that Aerawyth Loxley would be accompanying this group, tell me priest, how does our new found friend fair to working on the land?"

Aerawyth knelt and replied "very well your majesty, he is at home with a plough as he is with a sword and pleasant company also."

"It pleases my heart to hear such reports, now what of this strange group you have bought before me," Varian pointed at the hooded figure, "You! Reveal yourself to me."

Alishandra pulled the hood from her head, shook her golden hair free and knelt before Varian, "your majesty, I wish to defect to the light of the alliance if I may."

"And what would you bring to the light, what trades have you? What class do you represent?"

"My lord, I am but a humble herbalist and a rogue by class."

"A rogue you say?" Mathias stepped forward. "Then, with the kings blessing I will test you myself."

"My blessing you have Mathias," the king replied, "come citizens, let us step to one side and witness this test."

Mathias turned to Alishandra and handed her a small dagger, "use all you know to ambush me, and do not fear the guards, they will not attack you."

"As you ask my lord," Alishandra said with a smile on her face.

Mathias watched everyone leave the garden and sit on the low wall in order to watch the test.

Varian smiled and nodded toward the place to where Alishandra had once been.

Mathias immediately went into stance as he realised that she had disappeared, he moved slowly to the open area in the middle, scanning each and every bush with each step.

A rustle turned his head to his left and he smiled as he saw the leaves move slowly back into the bush, he took a step toward the bush and felt the sharp blade of his dagger touch his throat.

"My lord, I believe this is yours," Alishandra whispered in his ear.

She hung by her legs from a bough directly over Mathias, silken thread led from the bush to her finger.

"Mathias old friend, I fear you have been duped," Varian walked over to Mathias and Alishandra then he turned to face the group, "who would vouch for this girl and what has she done for the Alliance to warrant such a move?"

Stumpish stepped forward, "I'll vouch fer the lassie! She helped save the hunter from death when she coulda walked away an she knows how tae handle a blade. Aye, I'll vouch fer her."

"Then stout fellow I will allow it but you will be responsible for her, do you accept this charge?"

Stumpish bowed "Aye ya majesty, would ye permit me to give the lassie a wee gift?"

The king smiled, "what kind of king would I be if I were not to allow the giving of a gift?"

Stumpish bowed then turned to Alishandra, reached into his pouch and pulled out a gold ring, on it was a rams head with two purple stones for its eyes, "while ya have this on ya finger, ol stumpy will be with ya."

Alishandra smiled and hugged him tightly.

Varian turned back to Mathias, "take her to Si7 for debriefing; we will talk again this eve."

Mathias held out his hand to Alishandra, "Please follow me, you can rejoin your friends before dusk."

Varian slapped Aerawyth on his back and laughed, "The house of Loxley gets bigger with each passing day."

"Aye so it would seem my king."

"And your stead, would it not be crowded this night."

"We have room Sire and we can build more cottages to house."

"Then I will send carpenters and masons to help you on the morrow. My personal guard will direct your new friend to your stead."

"Your generosity and kindness overwhelms me your highness."

"Should all be as you Aerawyth, your actions inspire values such as love and trust. You are an asset to my kingdom and will be treated as such."

Aerawyth knelt before Varian and kissed the back of his hand, "Thank you my king."

Varian smiled and said, "Please enjoy the tranquillity of my gardens and feel free to leave whenever you wish, your friend will be escorted to your stead after the debriefing, I have affairs of state to attend to."

Aerawyth stood, "Thank you for your kind offer my liege but I have a stead to attend to and a wife who would be wondering where I am."

"Then go priest for I will not have it said that Varian has caused a lady to worry for her spouse," the king said laughing as he walked back into the throne room.

The six walked out of the city and into Elwynn forest on their way to the Loxley stead chatting and laughing, the loud trumpet of an Elek made them turn and look back. Dorel sat astride the lumbering beast and was heading towards them at speed.

Stumpish nudged a shocked Sharali and whispered, "I hope that things got brakes girlie, otherwise we will be a flat as panbread."

"Wha…What is THAT?" she said as she tried to catch her breath.

The Elek pulled up next to the little group and Dorel jumped down, his cloven hooves pushed dust up from the ground with the impact.

"I am Dorel an dat is Elah…she is Elek from Exodar and I am dranai from same place," he faced Aerawyth, "little Aerawyth, Angel send me out looking for you, she excited for meeting her son too and want to see him today…she say…Dorel go find Airy an Lardo…bring dem home quick."

"Then we best not disappoint her," Aerawyth said laughing, "come my friends, let us descend on the stead with all haste."

Angel stood on the porch of their farmhouse looking out over the fields, her hand shielding her eyes from the sun.

Lupis's ears pricked up and his nose twitched, he stood and barked once before running off at speed across the field.

Angel could make out the Elek but she wasn't expecting a small crowd, she walked gracefully along the path until she saw Lardo, she could contain herself no longer and ran to him, she flew into his arms and he spun her around with her feet off of the floor.

"Let me look at you," she said to Lardo as she pushed him back a little.

"The hair may be longer and the face fuller but you will always be my little lardy," she said hugging him tightly.

"Little Lardy?" Stumpish sniggered; Venduil coughed attempting to suppress his mirth.

"Mother!" Lardo said in a whisper, his face now a light red colour, he cleared his throat and faced his friends.

"Tis a fathers duty to grow the boy but a mothers job to keep the child within alive. Come all… before she recounts my childhood antics." He said laughing.

They walked to the house and Lizzy stood framed in the doorway, "my…my…my, the boy's become a man, get you inside so I may feed you all, introductions can be done over hot food I say."

"And there is none finer than Lizzies beer basted boar," Aerawyth laughed as they walked through the door and sat at a large oak table.

"Beer ya say, in cookin? It's a cryin shame but the thought is makin me mouth water," Stumpish said loudly.

"Only from the mouth of a dwarf," Lizzy said, "get you in here and taste the sauce, then tell me that beer has no place in cooking."

Stumpish stood and disappeared into the kitchen

"So many of you," Angelearth looked worried, "will our stores accommodate?"

"Aye Angel, Dorel filled the store this morn."

A loud slurping came from the kitchen followed by a loud woop of delight.

"A master craftswoman if ever I saw one, tha teeests greeete!" he said as he walked back to the table and sat down.

Angel and Aerawyth lay the table as Lizzy served up all kinds of meats, vegetables and fruits.

A loud knock at the door revealed Daog with two Stormwind guards and Alishandra.

"Stumpish Glasen?" a guard enquired.

"Aye, tha be me!" Stumpish ran to the door.

"This is your charge, you report to Si7 for seven days, you do not leave her side and carry this always!" he said handing the dwarf a rolled parchment bearing the kings seal.

"If Lord Shaw is pleased after seven days, the defection will be allowed, if he is displeased however, she will be escorted to the badlands to rejoin her kind, is that understood?" the guard snapped.

"Aye understood it is!" Stumpish said trying to hold his temper.

Angelearth held out her hand to Alishandra and led the shaking girl into the room.

"Come in honey and sit, you are amongst friends now."

"Aye gel sit by me," Stumpish said, the redness of his face fading, "an if they give ya trouble again, they will have me to contend with!"

The atmosphere relaxed as the night drew on, the adventures had by all were told after eating, Angel sent for musicians from Goldshire to entertain her guests, a large bonfire was lit in the field and all danced around it, yellow and red sparks burst from the burning wood and were carried up in the hot, white, swirling smoke.

Dorel swayed and danced around as Lardo, Stumpish and Venduil tried to copy him, the girls sat and laughed as the boys fell over repeatedly.

Angel and Aerawyth relaxed on the porch in their favourite seat as Lupis chased a squirrel across the field.

"My love? Should all nights be as this?" Angel asked softly.

Aerawyth gently ran his fingers through her hair as he spoke, "Aye my love, for at times like these it seems that all is at peace."

"So let me ask a question," she said sitting and facing him, "why have evil? Why is there such a thing as evil and hate, we have someone from the hoard in our house, should we not hate them as we are told they are evil?"

Aerawyth looked lovingly into her eyes "the hoard and the alliance have fought for countless years because of different ideals, what it would take would be a common enemy to throw us together, to fight as one but alas, I fear that after the enemy had been defeated, the ideals would force more and more battles, but that does not make them evil."

Aerawyth could see confusion in her eyes.

"Different cultures live by different laws, different ways, different religions, some do not agree with the others so they seek to change them to their ways, some do not want to change their way as they feel they are right so force is offered rather than acceptance, which is why wars surround us."

"But why evil, why does it exist, are the scourge not evil."

Aerawyth smiled and laughed softly, "Aye you have me there," he said, "but consider this, if there were no evil, there could be no good, for good would be impotent without the contrast of evil."

Angel looked lovingly into his eyes and smiled sweetly as Aerawyth yawned, "get to your bed old man, the day has worn you through, let us retire and leave the youngsters to enjoy the night air."

Aerawyth nodded, his eyes were heavy and his senses dulled with fatigue, "Aye, it has been an eventful day," he said standing, he took her hands and pulled her to him, then smiling he stooped and picked her up.

"Airy! Put me down this instant sir, your back ages with you, you old fool," she said giggling.

"Hush woman," he said smiling, then turned and walked into the house slowly closing the door behind them.

**Chapter 24**

**Airamos learns to fly.**

Airamos looked down from his griffin, the charred earth of the burning steppes had given way to the rolling green hills of Lakeshire, the griffin swooped unexpectedly over the lake and dove down towards the clear blue waters, Airamos held tight as it skimmed the water and, with a splash, it grabbed a large green fish out of the water.

He could see Whitehorse in the distance as her griffin flew onwards and into Elwynn forest.

A tear formed in his eye as he flew along the long path that meandered through the lush green forest, a smile came to his lips as he flew past the tower of Azora where he and Lardo used to play as children.

Even the Prowlers, large grey wolves that lived in the area, seemed to welcome him home.

A sudden gust of wind blew through his hair, lifting the golden strands from his back and flipping them over his head, he held tighter with one hand on the reigns as he used the other to push the hair from his face.

The griffin turned sharply then hovered over the roost before gently landing. It lowered its head and ripped pieces of the fish from its claws with its beak.

The flight master smiled, "you got maverick then?"

"Maveric?" Airamos looked confused.

"Aye," said the flight master, "we call him that because although he is highly trained, he is getting on in years and as they get older they start to…well you know…rebel."

"But are they not trained form an early age to fly from master to master?" Airamos asked.

"Aye, but…", the flightmaster trailed off as if in thought then whispered, "the older they get the more…errr…independent they become, they catch their own food and, they seem to forget flight paths so… when they reach that stage…we have to let them go."

Whitehorse looked shocked, "You don't mean…"

The flightmaster looked confused then a broad smile crossed his lips, "Oh no girl, nothing like that, we sell them for it is then they need direction, once you have earned its trust a griffin becomes a life long companion."

Airamos opened his mouth to speak, a look of excitement in his eyes, the flight master saw him and put a finger to his lips, Airamos shut his mouth as the flight master continued, "this is not something to be taken lightly young man, think about it then return to me this eventide, Maveric will be here waiting."

Airamos smiled, "Good day flightmaster." He said before turning and walking over to Whitehorse who had skipped over to the forge and engaged a blacksmith in conversation.

The blacksmith looked Airamos up and down then nodded to the griffin, "Ya man enough?"

Airamos looked strangely at the blacksmith.

"Old Mav there, ya think ya could win his trust boy? Not just a point of sitting on him, ya gotta know him."

"And how would I do that? pray tell sir."

"Ahh, if ya have to ask that question…ya not ready…you see them wings, they could break a man in two, and that beak would rip ya heart out in a second."

The blacksmith winked and said, "so…what would ya do first sonny?"

Airamos thought for a second, "well…I would walk up to him and rub his beak?"

The blacksmith laughed, "HA HA HA only if you felt the need to have your hand removed, quickest way I know, HA HA HA."

The blacksmith composed himself then quickly made to touch the warlock's nose, Airamos stepped back bringing his hand up in defence.

"Point made blacksmith," Whitehorse said "come on Airamos, think!"

The blacksmith touched his shoulder and smiled as he let his hand gently run down and then up Airamos's arm. "Be gentle but firm, if Mav thinks you are not sincere he will let you know. Now if he closes his eyes and opens his beak you have to reach inside and stroke his tongue."

Airamos looked worried, "inside his beak?"

"Well he ain't gonna stick it out for ya," the blacksmith laughed then his face darkened as a serious look formed. "It's a question of trust and confidence. Ya see he has shown trust and now he wants to see if you trust him, but…" the blacksmith rubbed his brow with a grimy glove leaving a grey streak across his forehead, "if he thinks you are not sincere, if you hesitate at any time, he will open his eyes and his beak will close…CRUNCH…" he pulled off his glove to reveal a fingerless palm making Airamos and Whitehorse jump

"What do ya say lad…ya wanna be the one to tame Mav or are ya gonna walk away?"

Airamos looked uneasily at Whitehorse but his mind had been made up, "Thank you sire." he said smiling.

They walked over to the flightmaster. "What is your price for the griffin flightmaster?"

"Five hundred gold pieces!" he replied, "payable in advance if you please."

Airamos took his purse from his robes and threw it to the flightmaster who thrust it straight into his belt.

A young girl clutching a ragdoll by the leg looked out of a cottage window, "MISTA! Is you gonna ride Mav?"

Airamos waved and nodded nervously, the girl disappeared, Airamos could hear her shouting to her parents and brothers, "ITS ANUVVA ONE FOR MAV! ITS ANNUVA ONE FOR MAV! CMON GET UP! SOME BLOKE'S GONNA TRY FLYIN IM!"

One by one, cottage doors opened, mothers, fathers, sisters, brothers, all walked down to the centre of Goldshire and sat by the inn.

Airamos turned to the flightmaster and whispered, "Is it normally like this?"

"Aye," he said, "four times men have tried to tame him, three times he came back without them," the flightmaster looked over at the big griffin as he spoke.

"Only one came back and he didn't speak ever again, he looked like death he did, we had to pull him off Mav cos he couldn't move."

"And the others?"

"Never heard or seen em again, not around these parts," Airamos jumped as the blacksmith voice came close to his ear.

"Some say he eats em if they fall off," he said through a toothy smile.

The flightmaster laughed, "Take no heed of smithy," he said slapping Airamos on the back.

Airamos walked over to the big griffin who was finishing off the fish he had caught, he walked slowly but decisively so as not to spook him.

The griffin looked surprised and shook his head violently; he kicked the fish carcase away with his front paw, which bounced off the forge wall leaving a red mark on the grey stone.

He turned to face the warlock and unfurled his wings growling with his head down, the crowd gasped as Airamos carried on walking, his pace unaltered.

The griffin looked angry but confused; he folded his wings and cocked his head to one side.

Airamos was getting closer, his heart was beating faster and faster, his legs wanted to run in the opposite direction but his nerve held him steady.

He approached the griffin's head, Mavericks unblinking eye shone in the morning sun, Airamos could see anger and pain in it so he spoke softly to him. "Worry not…worry not, I am not here to hurt you," he said slowing his approach, the griffin raised his head a little and sniffed.

Airamos noticed a small trail of blood specked saliva running from his beak; he reached up to the top of the griffins head and gently run his hand down over the feathers on its neck, flattening them down.

The crowd sat in silence as Airamos stroked and spoke softly to the griffin; the anger had gone from its eyes and been replaced with anxiety

He looked over to the flight master and mouthed the word "rope," the flightmaster reached down and gently threw a coil of soft hemp to him.

Airamos passed the rope through the ring of the bridle and knotted it tightly; he gently laid the rope over the griffins back, and then tied the other end to the second ring.

Still reassuring the griffin he slowly reached for the horn of the saddle, in one movement he pulled himself up into the saddle and sat there smiling.

"Now, that wasn't too bad was it?" he said.

The flight master smiled as Airamos pulled on the reigns; the crowd laughed as the griffin sat down on his haunches and squawked.

"Hup!" Airamos shook the rope, "Away!" he ordered but still Maveric did not move.

"Tell him," the smithy shouted at the flight master.

"Tell him what?" Whitehorse asked.

"The word, there is a word spoken from a human mouth that will make a griffin fly, only that word will get him up into the air, no amount of poking and prodding will get him to fly, but speak that word and he will fly till his wings drop off."

The flight master walked slowly towards Airamos, he lowered his head so the flightmaster could whisper into his ear.

Airamos looked and repeated what he had just heard, the silence was shattered by another loud roar from Maveric, the warlock dug his knees into the griffins' flank as it reared up and paced around the square, the powerful wings slapped the ground as all attempts to shake Airamos off failed, then, without warning, Maveric crouched and like a tightly coiled spring, rocketed into the air, the force of which pushed Airamos onto his back.

By pulling on the reins, the young warlock managed to pull himself up into a sitting position as the griffin continued to climb, higher and higher he rose, the griffin's head bobbed up and down as he flapped his wings ferociously.

Airamos looked down and gripped the reins tightly, the village of Goldshire was no bigger than his thumbnail, his stomach flew into his chest as Maveric folded his wings and dropped head first like a stone.

The village was gaining in size very quickly as the griffin gained speed from his dive, Airamos's robes caught the wind and threatened to pull him off the large beast, his eyes squinting and lips tight, he wrapped the reins around his wrist and pulled back hard.

"COME ON YOU FEATHERED TERROR, I AM AS IMMOVABLE AS A HUNGRY TICK, SHOW ME WHAT YOU HAVE GOT GREAT BEAST!"

The powerful wings unfurled, the feathers quivered and sang as they caught, and cut through the rushing air, he pulled out of the dive and shot into Elwynn forest, flying just under the canopy and over the heads of the wildlife, rabbits flew into their burrows in fear and boar ran to bushes squealing.

Small branches slapped at Airamos as the griffin banked around the trees that sat on the edge of Crystal lake, a realization hit the warlock and he leant forward, he wrapped his arms around the griffins neck and held his breath.

'BADOOSH' the frigid waters parted then closed in again, covering the beast and its rider, strong fronds of weed attempted to pluck him from the griffins back, he looked up warily and through the bubbles could see something white in the distance tangled in the weed.

The empty eye sockets of the skeleton watched the shocked warlock pass by and the current caused by Maveric moved the fleshless hand in a friendly waving motion.

The water flew outward as Maveric exploded out of the lake and climbed once more.

Airamos had seen and experienced enough; he sat upright and snapped at the reigns.

"No more games!" he said firmly, "Back to Goldshire with you."

The griffin relaxed and allowed Airamos control, the crowd clapped and cheered as Maveric landed softly, Airamos jumped off and hugged Whitehorse, she looked concerned.

"Airamos? Have you hurt him?"

"On my soul I have not!" he said quickly, "Why?"

Airamos turned his head and looked closely; water was running from the griffin's eye and creeping under the soft feathers of its cheek.

"Are you in pain mighty beast?" he whispered.

The griffins' eyelid slowly moved over its eye then pulled back again as his great beak opened.

He could see that something was wrong; the thick grey tongue dripped blood from the tip and seemed swollen.

Airamos looked closer, his head inches away from the powerful beak. A curved bone, as thick as his finger, protruded from the soft flesh.

"Smithy! Grips, I need grips of a kind," Airamos said in a low voice as not to spook Maveric.

The blacksmith nodded and crept backwards towards the forge, Airamos kept talking to the griffin in a soft voice, and Maveric waved his head in time with the young warlocks' movements.

Using a long pole, the smith pushed a pair of iron grips towards Airamos until they touched his sandals; he reached down and picked them up, the iron felt cold and greasy against his fingers.

Airamos swallowed hard as he positioned the grips on the edge of the beasts' beak, pointing towards the offending bone.

The crowd now held their breath at the drama unfolding before them, the young girl with the rag doll held it close to her chest as she whispered a running commentary to the toy.

Trembling, Airamos gripped the bone, and then closed his eyes as he pulled hard.

A cry, the like that had never been heard before ricocheted off the stone buildings, windows rattled, cows and sheep fled in panic and Airamos's audience ran into the woods, a powerful sweep of a wing sent the warlock crashing against a water trough and bouncing into the open dirt road.

Maveric raised his head and roared before taking flight, his powerful wings raising a thick dust cloud.

"ELISHA!" a woman screamed from behind a bush as the young girl ran out into the road to Airamos who shook his head and sat slowly. She grabbed a jug of water from a table and ran to Airamos as Maveric flew around the small village gaining speed with each pass.

"Child, I thank you in all that is…." The words stopped in his throat with fear as Maveric flew directly towards them with his outstretched talons glinting in the sun.

Airamos pulled the child down onto the ground and rolled on top of her.

Dust and small stones were blown into the air as the griffin pulled up at the last second and whooshed back up into the air; Airamos picked her up and ran her back to the tree where her mother stood.

She opened her mouth to speak but a loud roar from above the village drowned her words out.

Airamos walked back into the road and waited, the griffin appeared above the tree line and hovered before slowly descending and landing directly in front of him.

Even the birds were quiet as the griffin stepped towards him; Maveric bowed his head then gently butted Airamos in the chest.

The flightmaster stepped forward, his hand upon his brow in disbelief, "well, I would never have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, well done lad."

Airamos looked to the ground, "the previous flyers are resting at the bottom of crystal lake Sire."

"Then that be where they stay, it would be wrong to move them now," the blacksmith said shaking his head sadly.

"I'll be sorry to see old Mav go, but…" the flightmaster paused, a tear in his eye formed as he said, "you look after Mav and he will look after you, now be off with you, its rest you both need, where are you staying?"

Airamos smiled, "on the Loxley stead," he turned to Whitehorse, "come Whitehorse, we travel in style…we are going home."

The crowd stood back as Airamos leant forward, Whitehorse held tightly onto his waist as Maveric unfurled his wings and with one push, took off into the night sky.

Venduil looked skywards and gestured to all while speaking loudly, "friends, a griffin approaches, everyone make a torch and line up to allow it a safe landing!"

All ran to the fire and grabbed a piece of burning wood, a line was formed and all held their torches to the sky as the silhouette of a griffin appeared in the moon.

The downdraught caused by the heavy beating of its wings pushed dust and small stones from the surface of the field.

As the dust cleared, the sound of a female sneezing reached the ears of Stumpish.

"Whitehorse?" he questioned quietly, his mouth formed a grin which quickly become an ear-to-ear smile, "WHITEHORSE!"

He ran to the griffins side and held his arms open wide, Whitehorse jumped from the back of the griffin and hugged him tightly, almost squeezing the life from him as they spun around.

"Hahahaha, easy lassie, if ya squeeze any harder ma heed will pop off," they both fell to the floor laughing heartily.

Lardo looked through the dust trying to focus of the pilot then lost all sight as tears filed his eyes.

Airamos jumped down and smiled at his brother as he calmly walked over to him.

"By the light, my brother? A fully trained Paladin?" he took the tearful Lardo in his arms and hugged him tightly, "Aye my brother, I have missed you too," he whispered as tears ran down his cheek.

Alishandra looked bemused as Stumpish and Whitehorse lay, giggling, in the field.

The loud booming voice of Daog pushed through the thinning dust, "come, gather around the fire and let us all know one and other, we have tales to tell and mead to drink, let the introductions begin.

**Chapter 25**

**Alishandra Abducted**

The bonfire lay in ruins, its once grand pyramid now lay in a circular heap of black and red smouldering embers, white wisps of smoke emerged from the pyre and blew gently in the morning breeze.

Alishandra walked out of the barn where the ladies had retired the previous night, the soot and ash from the fire had tainted her hair and skin, the need to bathe was overwhelming.

She looked across the field where the boys had slept where they had fallen, a combination of exhaustion and alcohol had taken its toll, she smiled as she noticed how they were sleeping.

Airamos lay by Maveric, the griffins wing covered him like a blanket, Dorel had found a pile of hay, Lardo lay across the table, his feet resting on a plate and his head on his shield, a feast fit for a giant, at first she could not see Venduil, then she looked up, the nightelf had climbed a tree and had straddled a bough before falling asleep, so where was her little Stumpy, she strained her tired eyes and looked the length of the field, there was no sign of the little dwarf, anxiety crept towards her and as she felt the need to wake the others a quiet creaking from the side of the barn turned her head.

Stumpish's head appeared briefly from the corner of the barn and then disappeared. As her eyes grew accustomed to the light it appeared again then disappeared as quickly as before, Stumpish seemed to appear with each creak.

She walked to the corner and suppressed a giggle as she saw the little dwarf swinging by his feet; the rope had been tied around his boots and thrown over a wooden beam that spanned the two barns.

His snoring grew quieter as he swung away and grew louder as he swung back towards her, on his forth swing Alishandra reached out and grabbed him.

She cut through the knot and he fell to the floor with a thump.

"Wha be Thorin?" he said loudly as he struggled to his feet and staggered as his blood rushed back down to his feet.

Alishandra caught him and held him steady, "I want to ask but am not sure I want to know the answer," she said, her pretty head to one side.

"It were a bet!" he said, "if I lost, the guys said I had tae stay up there all neet."

She smiled, "and what would you have got had you won your bet?"

"Ach, I canna remember," he said laughing.

"I am going to the river to bathe, the smell of the fire lingers on me and I need to wash the sleep from me, would you accompany me kind sir?"

"Ali? I would accompany ya tae the ends for the earth if ya desired it."

"Then let us make haste while the waters run cool." She sang as she skipped away.

Stumpish looked over at his sword and shield which stood against the wall of the barn then shook his head.

"I'll not be needin them for a while," he thought as he ran towards the river.

A rhythmic but guttural breathing came from the middle of a large bush on the other side of the river, a grey rat scurried from tree to tree foraging for food.

It stopped, stood on its hind legs with its nose quivering, and looked warily at the bush.

The rat fell in two as the sharp claw of a Worgen passed easily through the fragile body, the powerful jaws ground the rats corpse to a fine paste which slipped down the Worgens throat easily.

Its head snapped round as a splash from the river caught its attention, the yellow eyes narrowed and its lips drew back revealing sharp yellow teeth, dripping with saliva flecked with rat blood.

The corners of its mouth turned up into a wicked smile as it saw the young blood elf surface.

It slunk back into the bush and waited.

"HERE I COME!" shouted Stumpish as he leaped from the bank, he drew his legs to his chest and cannonballed into the river, a wave of water ran over Alishandra making her cough and splutter.

"Ahhh, this is the life lassie," Stumpish said, trying to catch his breath in the cold water, "Mammy and Pappy always told me aboot Elwynn but I never thought it would be this good."

"Yes," she said, wiping the water from her eyes, "it is beautiful here, but what of the other side, it looks so dark, so foreboding."

"Aye, it does as that," he said frowning, and then a smile grew on his face, "comon Ali, I got a stone here, I'll throw it and race ya for it, whadda ya say?"

Alishandra looked anxiously between the trees as if trying to focus on something, then shook her head as she said quietly, "just my imagination," she disappeared under the water and grabbed the dwarfs leg playfully, pulling him just under the surface of the water then swam away.

"Ooo I'll get ya for that me golden haired beauty," he spluttered and threw the rock in the opposite direction.

"Cheat!" she said loudly as she swam quickly towards the ripples.

Stumpish dove and kicked out strongly attempting to beat her to the rock not noticing a dark shape creeping to the bank of the river, he saw and grabbed the rock, smiling, he pushed up for the surface.

His mouth opened in horror, he saw Alishandra struggling as she was dragged out of the river and thrown to the ground by what looked like a man with a dogs head.

"LEAVE HER BE YA HEATHEN BASTARD!" he shouted as he swan feverously towards it.

The Worgen dropped the girl and snarled as Stumpish got to the bank and ran towards him.

"I'm gonna bury ya where…." Stumpish was cut short as the Worgen's heavy paw connected with the side of his head, throwing him back into the water, the dazed dwarf lay face down on the surface of the river.

"STUMPY…HELP MEEEEE!" she screamed as the Worgen dragged her into the forest.

Elu ran from the barn as Venduil jumped from the tree, "a scream!" She said, "I heard a scream!"

"As did I, it came from the river over there!"

The cottage door flew open and Angelearth ran towards them, "who is missing?" she said anxiously, Venduil noticed the rope hanging limply from the barn, "Stumpish has gone.

"Dat was not man who screamed…dat was woman," Dorel stood up and brushed himself down.

Sharali ran out of the barn, "Ali…Ali has gone, she is not in the barn!"

A loud growl made then turn, Airamos sat astride Maveric, "I will fly over the wood and see if I can locate them," the griffin took off and was soon flying over the river Airamos looked down and saw the dwarfs body floating downstream, Airamos took the griffin down then jumped off into the middle of the river.

Grabbing the unconscious dwarf, he kicked out for the bank and dragged him up onto the sandy shore.

Aerawyth was the first to arrive closely followed by the others, he pushed the little dwarf onto his side to allow the water to drain out of his mouth, his hands glowed green as he closed his eyes, Angel could see the strain on her husbands face and motioned to all to hold hands, once a chain had been made she lay her hand on her husbands shoulder, the green glow grew stronger and Stumpish twitched, then coughed.

Lardo knelt down and helped him into a sitting position, "I lost her," Stumpish said sadly, "Beaten by what looked like a dog that walked on two legs," his eyes filled with tears as Whitehorse pulled him close.

Aerawyth looked up at Airamos, "mount your griffin son and find her, do not land or try to save her on your own lest you be ripped to shreds, we make our base in the town and will meet there."

"At once father," he said jumping onto Maveric and taking wing.

"You are all to prepare say I," Aerawyth stood looking over the river, "the Worgen are savage but do not eat humans, the fact that she was not killed immediately stands in her favour, this day, the house of Loxley rides out, we…ride out…for Darkshire.

By the turn of the hour, all were packed, and all were mounted, Lizzy stood by the gate.

"Be you careful, Airy you old fool, you are not as young as you used to be."

"Aye, this I know only too well, take care of the stead for us young lady, I will be back to pull your pigtails again, this I promise." He said smiling.

His Zefra reared and then pounded down the road, closely followed by the tigers and the heavy Elek.

Within the hour they were in Duskwood, the sunny rays that cascaded down onto the road in Elwynn forest had been dampened out of existence by a heavy canopy of thick leaves and webbing.

The group looked around nervously as strange bugs skittered across the path and large spiders sat motionless in the trees waiting for prey.

The road narrowed as they passed the graveyard, the waist high mist flowed around the stones a like a fluid, the glow of a single lantern gave it a yellow sheen, and the smell of decay hung in the air.

The old stone fountain stood forlornly in the town square having long since seen water and the villagers eyed the group suspiciously.

They walked into the inn and were greeted by the landlord, "you have to be the Loxley party," he said with a wide grin, "please come you in and take comfort of our meagre surroundings, for as long as you stay here, consider this your home, I have made rooms for you all."

"And you know of us how?" Aerawyth asked curiously.

The landlord winked, "we have a mutual friend sir, and we innkeepers keep in touch with each other. My name is Dayren."

Aerawyth nodded as he realised that Lizzy must have got a message to him.

"Oh and sir, the mayor of our village would like an audience with you at your earliest convenience."

Airamos appeared at the door, shook his head sadly then sat with the others.

"What did you find brother?" Lardo said as he put a drink in front of him.

Airamos whispered, "I have flown all over this forsaken place and have found an ogre camp and three other camps inhabited by beings that should not be in this world."

Stumpish looked up "the body of a man, covered in hair with a dog's head I wager," He spoke through clenched teeth.

"Aye," Airamos said, "they are bestial but seem to have a hierarchy."

"So dey ave intelligence?" Dorel leant forward, "what about little ones?"

The mayor made them jump when he spoke from behind the group, three guards flanked him, "if you are talking about the Worgen, they will not be here much longer. Ello Ebonheart…Mayor of Darkshire!"

Aerawyth stood and offered his hand; the mayor shook it forcefully.

"About four years hence, one of our patrols happened upon a travelling alchemist, he had heard of our…problem…and said that he could help us.

A hooded figure came halfway down the stairs and stopped dead when she heard the mayor talking.

"And help us he did, he soaked raw meat in a potion of his own design which was thrown to the beasts outside of their camps, some of our soldiers were attacked and killed in the operation," he said sadly, "but the beasts ate the meat and the numbers started to decline."

"So how could feedin em get rid of em?" Stumpish asked.

"The potion stopped female pups from being conceived, and as no females were being born, reproduction dwindled and stopped."

"So you now have all male tribes?"

"Yes!" Elo said with a smile on his face, "No females…no pups and once old age has taken the surviving ones…No Worgen."

A glint caught the little dwarfs' eye, the glint of a golden ring depicting a rams head with purple eyes, the ring that was on the index finger of the mayors' hand

"Can I ask ya where ya got the ring sire?" Stumpish looked up at him.

Ello looked at his hand anxiously, "a ring? By the light you are right. My apologies but ever since I was attacked my memory fades in and out, I could only think that I may have found it. If you are the truthful owner of this ring it would please me to return it to you" he slid the ring off of his finger and put it in the dwarfs' hand.

"Thank ye sire." Stumpish opened a small pouch on his belt and dropped the ring inside.

Aerawyth studied the Mayors eyes as he spoke, they looked troubled and tired, an uneasy feeling came over the priest, a feeling of being watched by another.

Ello smiled, "my daughter leads the night watch here, her soldiers are loyal and protect the good people of Darkshire against the Worgen menace, if there is anything you need, any assistance at all, please come and see me."

He walked through the door and went towards the town hall, the gravel crunched under the heavy boots of his guards.

"Dorel not sure bout him, it like he not real." Dorel ripped off a lump of bread and dipped it into his mead.

Stumpish sat silently; his hand lay on the pouch.

The landlord motioned to the hooded figure then went into the kitchen to prepare some food; she walked up to the table and spoke.

"My name is Shalin, and I could not help but overhear the conversation, may I sit with you?" she reached for a chair.

Elu moved to one side and allowed her room to sit.

"My name is Aerawyth, my wife Angelearth and this is my family, Lardo, Airamos, Stumpish, Daog, Dorel, Elunehealer, Whitehorse, Venduil and Sharali."

"You have a wonderful family sir and it is a pleasure to meet you all." Her hands went to her hood and pulled it back.

Her brown shoulder length hair crowned a young round face with skin so fair and dark brown eyes.

Daog was amazed, "how old are you child?" he boomed.

"I am a full twenty eight years old sir and I have been here for four years."

"And what of your family, are they here also?"

She looked back at the Dayren who walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Shalin lives here and I see to her needs…yes you could say that her family live here"

"Father? Do you think that these are the ones? Can we trust them?"

Dayren looked at each of them and nodded, "only the final test will tell, this way if you please, Shalin board the windows and bar the door if you will?"

"Yes father," she said walking to the door.

The Landlord led the group down to the cellar and motioned them to sit on a wooden bench. He cleared his throat and started talking.

"We have always had a problem with the Worgen in Duskwood, for as long as I can remember, but we learnt to stay out of the woods and left them alone and apart from the odd chicken going missing, they never really bothered us."

"But then the gates of Greymane fell and it was found that a terrible curse had befallen the residents of the once great city of Gilneas." Shalin said as she walked slowly down the wooden stairs.

"The curse turned them to the form of a Worgen, they lost reasoning and attacked all in sight until a potion was discovered that let the Gilnean take control of their forms and regain their reasoning."

Shalin walked down the stairs and added, "The night elves of Darnassas took us in and for that we will be eternally grateful."

Dayren spoke once again as Shalin stood by his side.

"The high priestess had heard of the Worgen in Duskwood and sent Shalin together with three night elves to try and integrate them into our way of living."

Shalin stepped forward, "it was working too until the Dark One appeared, the three tribes were learning and becoming social until the night that the mayor was asked to meet with the Night elves and the Worgen elders in the orchard, when he got there the elders were dead, ripped apart by one they call the Dark one, the night elves fate was the same." She hung her head, wiping a tear from her eye.

Dayren held her close as he spoke.

"The mayor was attacked but escaped, he staggered back to the town and vowed never to try and befriend the Worgen again and that no Worgen was ever to be trusted. He told the townsfolk that he would do all in his power to rid them of this threat; He also decreed that no Worgen were to be attacked for fear of reprisals."

Sharali spoke once more, "there was something else, after a month or so, his wife was murdered in their room, his daughter found them together, Ello was inconsolable, and he kept saying that it was his fault. It took him weeks to be able to face the townsfolk again"

"But what about his plan to cull them, the eradication of the females?" Sharali asked.

Shalin shuddered as she spoke, "four days ago, I crept around the back of the orchard looking for herbs…I heard a cry, and then a woman sobbing, coming from a hole in the ground, I knelt and could not believe what I saw."

She paused, fighting back tears as she spoke.

"I saw six women huddled in a corner, a Worgen, bigger than the others, stood over them holding a pup in his hands; he howled as he tore it apart, I believe it was a female of the species, there were smaller pups running around that he left alone. I believe that women from surrounding villages are being kidnapped and used for breeding."

The group sat in silence as Shalin sobbed, the landlord was next to speak. "When Lizzy contacted me and told me of your loss I felt hope fill my heart, it is allies we seek to stamp out this abhorrence, tell me, have we found allies in you?"

Stumpish stood first, his eyes ablaze and muscles tensed, "Aye," he growled, "tha river will run red with worgen blood an it al be me thas doin tha spillin."

"Just tell us what you need my friend and we will accommodate," Lardo laid his hand on Stumpys shoulder to reassure.

"Then," said the landlord, "there is one more thing you have to know…to see."

He looked over to Shalin and nodded.

Shalin head fell forward into her hands as she crouched down on the floor, a whispering, hissing sound filled the cellar and grey smoke billowed up from around the young girls feet, encasing her in a thick smoky cocoon, the hissing got louder and louder, turning into a low snarling sound.

The group moved back, scraping the wooden feet of the bench against the stone floor.

"Do not be afraid," the Dayren shouted over the sound, "it is only a transition. It will be over soon."

A ring of light formed at the peak of the cocoon and ran down its length; Shalin flexed her muscles, raised her snout and howled as the ring of light hit the floor, taking the grey smoke with it.

The group stood in disbelief, in place of the hooded girl now stood a female Worgen, black coarse hair now fell from her head and spilled over her shoulders, a fine, light grey fur ran back long her muzzle and grew darker towards her eyes, thick leather armour covered her body and two maces hung from her belt, covered in a thick green glowing liquid. Her eyes were the only thing that had not changed.

"Witchcraft!" Stumpish gasped.

"This," she crossed her arms over her chest and let them fall to her sides, "is the curse of Greymane and the curse I have carried since I was sixteen, you all have a right to mistrust but I harbour no desire to harm you." She walked slowly over to Stumpish who had raised his sword and knelt before him.

She looked up into his eyes and said softly, "I can feel your anger. It is that of a coiled serpent defending her young." She looked down, exposing the back of her neck.

"That I should live or die is of your choosing, dispatch me and end my curse…do not and save an ally, one who is true to your cause, make your choice Stumpish."

Stumpish stood with sword raised, the blade quivered as his body shook with emotion.

"Ach, I canna, I jus want ma Ali back," he said lowering his sword. Whitehorse took his arm and led him to the back of the cellar.

Shalin looked to Dayren, "I will go to the orchard and see if I can locate the short one's love."

He nodded and hugged her, "be wary and trust no-one."

Shalin smiled then turned and walked silently up the rear of the cellar and behind a large oak cask.

"I suggest we rest tonight, Shalin will report back and we can decide how to approach this tomorrow," the Landlord said as he climbed the stairs, "come…let me show you to your rooms."

**Chapter 26**

**The Dark one.**

Shalin crept from the back of the inn having changed back to her human form and walked towards the fountain, the air was cold against her skin and a mist lay in the air, an orange glow came from the open doors of the forge as the coals burned slowly in the furnace.

A loud click made her head turn towards the town hall, she quickly ran and crouched down behind the fountain, the big door swung open flooding the town square with light.

Shalin dared to peek towards the town hall and saw a silhouette of something large standing in the doorway, the square darkened as the door slowly closed and a crunching of gravel signalled the strangers position in the darkness, the footsteps stopped suddenly and Shalin froze, her back pressed hard against the rough stone, she controlled her breathing through an open mouth to minimise any noise she made.

It muttered to itself then laughed softly as it walked past the forge and along the road into the wood. Shalin let go a large breath of relief and got to her feet, she crept from the fountain and made her way to the side of a dilapidated house.

A rat fell from the roof of the old house and squealed as it bounced off of a large patch of sodden moss making Shalin jump and her blood run cold.

She gathered her senses, looked around, then crossed an old pumpkin patch before walking into the darkness of the forest.

Alishandra eyes slowly opened to blurred faces looking down on her, the ground was rocky and was covered with grasses and leaves and the taste of rotten fruit filled her mouth.

"She's a pretty one an no mistake."

"Aye, she be that."

"You think she be from around these parts?"

The whispered voices hung in the air.

"Oh no…jus look at that hair, she be from the other side of the Ghostlands."

"Silvermoon you say? But that would make her a…"

"Blood elf…Aye."

"She moved…her hand… I saw it move."

"Whe…where am I?" Alishandra said as she rolled and gagged on the rancid aftertaste.

A rough wooden cup was handed to her with fresh smelling water within it.

"Sip it sweety, rinse the taste from your mouth, what can you remember?"

"Swimming," she said slowly, "swimming in the river, then my hair was pulled,"

She put her hand to her head and grimaced as she remembered the pain.

"I was dragged into the woods and made to eat something foul…then I woke up here."

"Aye sweety, drink some more."

"What…where is this place? Who are you?"

Alishandras' eyes had become accustomed to the gloom, they sat in one half of a rounded darkened cavern, the vegetation they were sitting on covered only one half of the floor, the other half was a mixture of sand and rock, dark shapes moved in the shadows.

"We don't know deary, we got here the same way you did."

"Lesenna honey…here… take this and eat, you look half starved girl."

She handed her a large fruit, "don't worry," she said, "This one tastes better."

Alishandra bit into the fruit, a little juice dribbled from the corner of her mouth as she ate quickly.

"How many of us here?" she asked.

"Six…seven now you are ere."

Alishandra looked around; there were no bars or chains, Lesenna laughed.

"I know what you be thinking but it's a quick way to die," she said, "no bars, no chains, no locks, just Worgen…watch this."

She stood and walked towards the edge of the carpet of vegetation, almost immediately a Worgen jumped from the shadows bearing his teeth and claws, his eyes shining evilly, his snapping jaws inches away from her face.

She raised her hand and slapped him hard across the snout, "Bad dog…bad dog." She said laughing.

The Worgen snarled menacingly as she turned her back on him and walked back to the small group of women.

"We can't cross the line or we will get ripped apart."

"But!" Said another. "They can't come on here either or the big one gets mad."

"Yes, we saw the big one kill another just because he put a foot on the leaves."

"We think he must be the leader." She grunted as she sat, Alishandra saw that Lesenna was heavily pregnant.

"How long do you have left?" she asked,

Lesenna sighed sadly, "I don't know, they seem to grow quite quick."

Alishandra looked confused, "so…were you pregnant when they got you?"

"Lord above no…"she said, her eyes filling with tears, "that's what we are here for!"

Shalin walked through the bushed towards a copse, brown steaming piles of faeces littered the clearing, a crunch to her left made her duck down next to a thick bush, her training in the rogue class had made her almost invisible to the naked eye, the Worgen walked up to the bush and dropped to all fours, he raised a leg and urinated, the hot smelly liquid splashed through the bush and hit Shalin, she turned her face away in disgust as the Worgen walked back towards the orchard.

She made her way towards the top of the cave and lay on her stomach; she felt inside the hole with her fingers and started to work on the loose stone.

Bit by bit she prised out shards of rock until she had made the hole big enough to squeeze through, falling dust had alerted the prisoners below and they had gathered in a ring directly below the hole, not knowing what to expect.

Shalin lowered herself down gradually on a vine that she had ripped off an old tree above the cave; the gloom in the cave and the ability to merge in with the background fooled the Worgen guards.

"Who are you?" Alishandra whispered.

"Shalin, you are Ali?"

"Alishandra…Yes I am she."

"You have a loving family Alishandra, they are in Darkshire looking for you, they are at the inn. How many in number are here?"

"Seven!"

"Six!" said Lesenna, I can't climb vines in my state and there is no way I'll fit through that little hole, you will leave me and go while you have the chance."

"No, there is another…" Ali cut Shalin short

"Shhhhh." Someone is coming hide between us Shalin."

Shalin lay down as the ladies brushed the leaves loosely over her and sat in front of her.

"Ladies, I bid you a good evening," growled a large, black haired Worgen as he stepped out of the shadows.

"What is the meaning of this? What right have you to deprive us of our freedom and treat us in this way?" Alishandra stood up defiantly.

His small yellow eyes shone as he spoke.

"These beasts are brainless, or at least they were until I took control, these flea-bitten mangy dogs have an undeveloped brain and are uncontrollable outside of fear, but I, by managing their reproduction, and by cross breeding them with humans, will train the offspring to become perfect soldiers, vicious, intelligent, uncompassionate, deadly."

He spat on the floor, "your king and kingdom will fall before the end of the year."

He sniffed at the air then smiled; his large fangs glinted in the half light.

"Anyway my dear ladies…you should be proud….as you will be the mothers of the future. And you my pretty," he said pointing at Alishandra, you will be my first blood elf, Worgen hybrid." His laughter echoed as he walked out of the cave and into the forest.

Alishandra brushed the leaves off of Shalin as she sat up, "another?" she paused then asked, "Another way?"

"Yes," Shalin said quietly, "take the vine then make your way through the forest, you will see the lights of Darkshire, the Inn is next to the town hall, and there is a secret door that leads to the cellar, push the brick." Shalin looked over at the Worgen shuffling about.

"Go…Go now!"

Ali jumped onto the vine and quickly climbed up to the hole, pulling her self through it; she looked around and made for the dull lights of town.

The Dark one walked further into the woods and up a small path that was hidden from the road by dense bushes, the path led into a large wooded area surrounded by tall rocky hills, the remains of an old temple sat at one end and tents lined the edges of the ring.

To one side, young Worgen attacked training dummies viciously; next to them a group sat in a ring while the two in the centre fought hand to hand.

He smiled as he walked towards the temple and through the heavy oak door.

Alishandra joined the main path and looked towards the town, her head shot round as a piercing scream came from deep inside the wood, her blood ran cold and her skin prickled, and she made a mental note never to visit this town again.

She stealthed past the Darkshire night watch and to the rear of the inn, she looked for the door, there was a slight depression by the chimney and a light coloured brick, she pushed against it, the ground sank beneath her feet and lowered her down to a door, once she had gone through, the ground rose back to its original position.

The cellar was in darkness, a lone rat scurried across the stone floor, she could hear footsteps above her head.

The cellar door opened, a shaft of light fell down the wooden stairs casting shadows of exaggerated size against the walls.

"Shalin? Is that you?" the landlord whispered.

"Not Shalin but Alishandra, I understand the Loxley's are residing with you."

"Yes, but where is Shalin? Why is she not with you?"

"She chose to stay, she took my place…we need to make plans to rescue them."

"Come child…sleep first, fatigue will kill you in a fight."

"But Shalin?"

"Shalin can take care of herself, now let me show you to your room, the night watch get nervous when they see light at this time of night, come…hurry."

Ello walked down the path and into the town confused as to why he was walking the road at that time of night, he was cold and shivering, his head ached and the small stones in the road dug into his bare feet.

The leader of the night watch stepped out of the shadows, "Father!"

Ello's face twisted in fear but quickly turned to relief he recognised his daughter,.

"Well done…well done Anthiea!" he said laughing forcibly as he slapped her on the back, "I believe that if I were a Worgen I would be dead right now."

"Father, you worry me when you walk at night, another dream? More pain?"

Ello took her hand and shook his head, "I remember pulling the sheets over me, I dream terrible things, things so terrible that I ca…I can't remember, what is happening to me Anthiea, am I going mad?"

"I will see you to the town hall father, get some sleep and we will talk to Myra in the morning."

"Aye," he said forcing a smile, "I always feel better after talking to her."

He stopped suddenly. "Oh yes, I have had tell of undead wandering around the old Mistmantle manor, take two men with you and scout, I will have your report in the morning, that must be the reason I am up." he kissed her forehead gently and smiled before closing the door.

Anthiea called to two of the night watch, "We need to scout Mistmantle, arm your selves lightly and come with me!"

"Yes Ma'am" they said in unison and ran towards the Forge.

Anthiea looked back towards the town hall, her father had changed ever since the death of the elders, and the death of her mother soon after.

A chill went through her as she remembered walking into her parents' room to see her father crying over her mothers' mutilated corpse.

She remembered screaming and running from the room, it was that day that she had made up her mind to join the night watch in order to exact revenge on the Worgen for her mothers death, but for as many as she had killed to date, her vengeance had not sated, there was something else, something in the back of her mind.

The suns rays pushed through the dusty glass and fell on Aerawyths face warming his skin, Angel was already up and standing in the door clapping her hands excitedly, "Airy my love, Alishandra is back, she needs us all down stairs now, get you washed and dressed old man, Dayren is cooking and you need to take of some food."

Airamos yawned and swung his legs out of the bed, his knees cracked as he bent them slowly; with each passing day he felt his age more.

He arrived at the table to be greeted by fruits, mushrooms, cooked meats and breads.

Alishandra was the first to speak as they ate, "it is, as was feared, a new breed of Worgen is being prepared for war…war against Varian and the Alliance."

A low murmur went around the table.

"It is their intention to overtake Stormwind, we know not the numbers we face. They are holding some women captive to perpetuate their race"

"Then we must move quickly, to release the women before they are known." Elu said quickly

Aerawyth looked at Alishandra, "How did Shalin gain entry to the cave?"

"A hole has been made and a vine strung."

"Guards?" Angel shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Yes, two at least."

"If the Worgen were distracted the prisoners could ascend?" Airamos asked.

"All but one, she is with…" Elu interrupted Alishandra, "With? You mean she is known."

"Yes," Alishandra said sadly.

"How long do we have before emergence?" Aerawyth

"I do not know, would there be anyone in this town that would know of the species?" Elu asked.

"Myra…she is with knowledge and resides across the street." Dayren said excitedly.

"I will go," Aerawyth said standing and pushing his chair back, "we will need woollen cloth, white cord, black dye and a length of white corded hemp numbering twenty yards."

Airamos stood, "I will fly to Stormwind if permitted and acquire our needs, I will return before noon."

"May I suggest a walk in the woods in the general area to scout an escape route?" Aerawyth added as he walked through the door.

"Aye my love, take care," angel put her hand to her lips then waved, Aerawyth copied her and smiled as he shut the door.

Myra's house stood across the road overlooking the Inn, Aerawyth approached the door and raised his hand to knock.

The door opened before he could announce his arrival, a young girl with golden pigtails and a blue pinafore dress stood before him in silence.

"Welcome to my home Aerawyth," the words came from the back of the house and the candles by the door seemed to flicker as they passed them by, "Susannah, please show Sire Loxley to the seat by the window, I will see him there."

Aerawyth walked towards the seat and turned as Myra walked awkwardly out of the shadows, her weight supported by a gnarled staff, Susannah moved to her side and helped her sit.

"I will not offer you sustenance as you are not hungry, but you would be too polite to refuse, now please sit while I regain my breath."

Aerawyth sat and went to speak, "No, say not one word," Myra said raising her hand, I know why you are here, but I do not have the answers you seek, a dark magic hangs over this house blinding me to events of the present," she looked to the window then leant forward and whispered.

"The one you seek is Carona, She lives amongst the dead in a cottage at the back of the Tranquil Gardens Cemetery; it is her who will quench your thirst for knowledge." She leant back then tapped his ankle with the end of her staff.

"But know this... before you enter her boudoir…in her younger days, none could match her beauty, it was said that flowers were shamed into withering as she passed.

Then came the day she was wooed by a travelling squire, unbeknown to Carona he was betrothed to a powerful sorceress, she saw them together in her scrying pool and in a fit of rage she lay a curse on the poor girl."

A heavy chill set upon Aerawyths' arms and her eyes reddened as she continued.

"The curse compels her to woo men and lure them to her room, once there, they are bewitched into living corpses and forced to stay within the confines of the cemetery, all men are warned from an early age but some have succumbed to her beauty… their souls lay trapped in rotting corpses, only by destruction can they be released."

"What became of the squire?" Aerawyth asked.

Myra's nose screwed up in disgust as she spoke, "Aye, the squire, he was found not far away, his life had been taken, the deep gouges in what was left of his being was said to have been the work of a cougar, but…" she trailed off as if going into a trance then blinked.

"Can the curse be lifted?" he asked.

"Only by one whose love for another is strong enough to resist her charms."

"But there is no man alive who can, she floods the senses, such is the curse," said Susannah.

"She will try to woo you, whatever you do, Aerawyth, do not enter her room."

Myra grabbed his hands and squeezed tightly, "your life will be hers to take if you do, ask your questions quickly and leave her be…Carona suffers daily…" her tears ran down her cheek and splashed onto their clasped hands which tightened as she said "all because of the selfish actions of a man."

Susannah took Myra's hands from the priest and put them gently back in the trembling woman's lap.

"You may leave us now priest, my mother is tired, please close the door behind you." She looked back at Myra who was sobbing gently.

Aerawyth stood and walked slowly to the door, he looked back at Myra and Susannah then gently closed the door.

Following the account of the previous nights escape by Alishandra, the others pushed their way through long grass and coarse bushes.

Daog lead, his sharp sword cleaving a makeshift path, he was closely followed by Angel and Sharali, Venduil and Dorel followed behind, bows cocked and held to fire if needed. The pets Shangrlia and Bangalash took up the rear.

"Dis I do not like…dis is not good," Dorel whispered.

The girls nodded, "it… is… just …too… quiet," angel said slowly.

"What…what happened to the birds," Sharali said looking up into the trees, straight into the eyes of a falling Worgen, "VENNIE!" she screamed.

Venduil and Dorel opened fire simultaneously, their arrows decapitating their attacker before it hit the ground. Dorel knelt by the corpse.

"Where did that come from?" Angel gasped.

Sharali jabbed her finger towards the tree canopy, a large lump in her throat was stopping her from talking.

"Dis get bedder an bedder," Dorel said holding a curved knife to his nose, he reached down and pulled the knife's sheaf from the Worgens belt, he tipped it upside down and a green drop of liquid fell onto a rock making it fizz and bubble.

"A rogue!" the surprise on Angels face was shared by all.

Daog narrowed his eyes then motioned silently to the others, over to the left; a tree branch seemed to be moving unnaturally.

As they got closer they could see a vine leading to a small hole in the ground, they had located the cave where the women were being kept.

Shalins' head popped out of the hole, "By the light of the moon, I am glad to see you all, have plans been made? Where is Ali? Is she alright?"

Angel grabbed the linen bag from Sharali and passed it to Shalin.

"Ali is back at the Inn with Stumpish Elu and Lardo, she is fine, there is food in the bag for strength, tell them not to worry, we will be back soon."

A loud barking sound made them turn their heads.

"Go, GO NOW!" Shalin said harshly, "get back to the road, once you are there they will not follow."

The group ran for the road with three Worgen in pursuit, Shalin slid a woven mating over the hole just as the pounding feet of the Worgen passed overhead.

A spinning poisoned knife embedded itself into Dorels' leg instantly paralysing it; Venduil stopped and grabbed his hand.

"NO!" Dorel spat, he could feel the paralysis creeping up his body. "You go, you come back and fight Worgen tomorrow," he could feel his heart pounding and his chest tightening.

"Remember Dorel…Tell little…Aerawyth dat… Dorel… he like straw pile…I sleep dere," he gasped.

"I stop…dem til you…get to road." He could feel his fingers start to numb and the Worgen were almost upon them.

Venduil squeezed his hand, "May Elune bless you Dorel."

Dorel struggled to his feet and pulled his sabre from its sheath as Venduil ran towards the road.

Bangalash growled softly as Dorel took stance, he smiled and gently patted the cats head, "we fight togedder…we die togedder, COME TO DOREL AND BANGALASH SMELLY DOGGY MEN…WE DANCE NOWWWW!"

Dorel raised his sword and swung at the first leaping Worgen as his cat hit it square in the chest.

The group had reached the road and stood there panting, Venduil burst from the bushes, a look of intense anger and sorrow etched on his face.

A loud howl echoed through the woods then all was silent.

**Chapter 27**

**Carona.**

Aerawyth followed the path up to the tranquil gardens cemetery; a slight breeze blew the ground mist through the rotten wooden fencing making the long unkempt grass sway to and fro.

A beleaguered corpse staggered across the path, oblivious to everything, the dirty, mould strewn clothing hung from what was left of the body.

The old priest raised his hand, a bolt of golden light shot from it and passed through the tortured soul, it fell to the floor, shook once, then moved no more as a golden glow surrounded it, the freed spirit of young man looked toward Aerawyth and raised his hand in thanks as he flew skywards and disappeared behind a lone cloud.

The large steel gates squealed and groaned as they fought against long rusted hinges, Aerawyth bowed his head in respect before treading hallowed ground.

He looked up and could see a faint yellow glow coming from a small dilapidated cottage; he walked between the crumbling gravestones and up to the door.

He knocked and the door opened a little.

"Who is there?" Caronas' voice was all around him, close but distant at the same time, a deep flowing sound that scared and calmed you.

"My name is Aerawyth, a man of the cloth, I mean you no harm."

A small childlike giggle resonated within the darkened cottage, "then please enter Aerawyth and sit by the fire, I will be but a moment."

The cottage door swung open and the interior changed from a dark, dank, empty room to that of a delightfully decorated lounge, the fire burned brightly, illuminating the pictures that adorned the walls, the bench by the window had been dressed with gaily coloured material and a large vase of flowers stood proudly in the middle of a table.

Aerawyth stepped in and reached for the door handle, he looked back to see the door slowly closing by itself.

Music started playing as the lid of an ornately decorated box on the mantle opened and a light cheery voice pushed its way past a half open door.

"Please excuse my tardiness, I was not expecting visitors today, How is the weather today?"

Aerawyth sat by the fire and warmed his hands; even the damp musty smell had changed to freshly cut flowers and exotic perfumes.

"The weather is clement Carona." He said wearingly.

"Oh, I can never decide what to wear on such a day," she said as she walked out of her room.

Aerawyth gasped, Myra had been right, never before had he beheld such beauty, her long golden hair, adorned with small flowers, shone like a summer's day and her eyes carried the blue of the sea.

Her long flowing silk dress hugged her figure as she danced across the room to the music from the box.

His body relaxed as the music filled the room, the smell of the perfumes excited his desire and the swaying of her body had a hypnotising effect, Aerawyth could feel his resolve slipping.

He closed his eyes and concentrated on Angel, she appeared in his mind as he struggled to ask the question.

"My lady, I have been told that you know of the Worgen race that resides in the woods."

"Oh those silly doggies," she said still dancing gracefully, "forget about them, dance with me, do you not find the music alluring?"

The music started to penetrate his mind and his vision of Angel started to dance.

Aerawyth shook his head sharply, "Sweet lady, how would one defeat the Worgen?"

"Oh you silly man," she sang, "The Worgen grow in strength daily, the Dark one's seed has evolved the race from mindless beast to Warrior, the army if not stopped soon, will attack and overrun Stormwind," she stopped dancing and sat by him, her hand resting on his shoulder.

Aerawyth stood sharply and walked over to the table, his head spinning, the music seemed to be getting louder and his breathing laboured from the sickly smell that grew in intensity.

"My friend is in his concubine, how may we affect a rescue?"

"Do you not find me attractive my love, come sit beside me, will you let me soothe your brow?"

Aerawyth held onto the table, his fingers found a sharp splinter of wood and pushed against the pointed tip, the pain seemed to strengthen him, he pushed more, wincing, as the thin slither of wood penetrated his flesh.

"Please answer the question, I am weary and in pain."

She sighed, "The white meat from the widow that resides in the forest is what you seek, it will make the Worgen weary once eaten but be mindful, the dark one sees all, now sit beside me my love, and take me in your arms."

Aerawyth pushed the splinter further into his flesh as a warming wave of enchantment blew over him like a summer breeze.

"Another question if you please my lady."

Carona hummed to the music, his legs grew numb and started to pull him away from the table.

"Ask your question my priest then kiss my sweet lips, I can feel your desire, you cannot resist."

"How would a man take the life of the Dark one?"

The child-like giggle filled the room as Aerawyths blood dripped onto the floor.

"Kill the dark one? Only one who has their blood flowing in his veins can deliver the mortal strike, I have answered your questions my love, now sit with me, I need to feel your strong arms around me,"

Carona sang, the haunting melody pierced his very soul and his trembling fingers opened, losing their grip on the table, the image of angel had transformed into Carona swaying seductively.

"May the light give me strength," Aerawyth said through clenched teeth as he sat beside her, he looked towards the floor and closed his eyes tightly.

"One more question my lady if I may?"

Carona sighed, "One more question then we can retire to my room my love, but only one more."

"Should a Worgen seed a human female, how long would it take the infant to grow within?"

Aerawyth felt a light pressure on his chin as her fingers turned his face towards her

As she spoke, "Worgen cubs take half as long as a human child, hence the Dark ones' army grows quickly and the fall of Varian draws nearer," a light shone in her eyes and her lips moved closer to his mouth.

Aerawyth opened his eyes, Angelearth sat before him, "Kiss me…hold me," she said softly.

Aerawyth felt his arms move to her shoulders.

A woman's voice pushed its way through the walls from outside, "refuse her, lift the curse and release her, please!"

With every last ounce of strength he possessed he placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her away.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO."

Carona's face had returned but changed once again, the eyes grew dark, the nose grew larger and the chin more pointed.

A banshee spirit exploded from Carona, throwing her back against the wall

A loud scream filled the room, Aerawyth cupped his hands over his ears as a rushing cyclone of wind blew around the room, the flowers flew towards him and glanced off of his head, the fire exploded and hot ash stung his exposed flesh like tiny insects.

The door burst open, Myra stood framed in the doorway. "BE GONE SORCERESS, AND TAKE YOUR EVIL CURSE WITH YOU…LEAVE MY SISTER BE!"

The wind hit Myra full force in the chest, knocking her backwards, and then spiralled up into the trees, the room had returned to its dilapidated condition and silence fell apart from a soft sobbing.

Carona sat beside him with her head in her hands, "Is…it…over?" her words filtered through cupped hands.

Myra hobbled into the room, her face streaked with dirt and ash.

"Carona? Oh Carona," she cried as the two women fell together and hugged tightly.

Golden light filled the room as the corpses that had staggered around the cottage fell to the floor and released the spirits of the dead men that had fallen foul of the curse, each rose into the sky as the fallen cadavers sunk into the earth.

Aerawyth stood uneasily, his legs were still shaking from his ordeal, "Come ladies, let us leave this place."

Carona looked to the old priest and smiled through her tears, "thank you," she whispered softly.

Susannah met them by the gates and helped support Myra as they walked back into Darkshire.

Aerawyth walked with them in silence, pleased that he had been instrumental in the lifting of Caronas' curse, he said goodbye to the ladies as he saw the others walking slowly down the hill.

Angelearth ran to him, her face wet with tears.

"Angel? What ails thee?" he held her close then looked up, "is Dorel not with you?"

His heart fell as Venduil touched his shoulder.

"We were attacked; he held them at bay to allow our escape."

"Then we must go to his aid!" Aerawyth said quickly.

Venduil shook his head, "He is beyond aid now sire, he was a very brave and honourable man."

Angel stepped back in horror as Aerawyths face changed from one of peace and love to one of darkness and retribution.

That afternoon, Venduil, Lardo, Daog and Rainbow made their way to Brightwood grove to acquire the widow meat, while Angel, Alishandra and Elu set to work making long hooded cloaks from the material Airamos had acquired that morning.

Aerawyth, Stumpish, and Dayren went back to the Rotten Orchard to recover Dorels' remains.

"We must arrange passage back to the Loxley stead so that we may bury him amongst friends, Darkshire will not have him," Aerawyth said quietly.

"I can find no sign o' Bangalash," Stumpish said as he stuck his head out of a bush.

Dayren sighed sadly; "Your friend can rest in the cellar of my Inn until your business has been concluded."

Areawyth raised his hand to dismiss the suggestion but Dayren shook his head.

"I will not hear any different, it would be a pleasure to have a hero rest in my Inn, it is the least I can offer, I will contact Abercrombie the embalmer, upon our return to restore him to his former glory."

Aerawyth smiled as he slapped Dayren on the back, "then we will be forever in your debt."

Dorel was wrapped in heavy woollen cloth and carried back to the Inn, all that saw stopped and bowed their heads in respect.

"What do you have there?" Anthiea Ebonheart and two guards stood in Aerawyths' path, a stern look on her face.

"Not what," Aerawyth said angrily, "Who!"

Anthiea reeled from the force of the answer, "My apologies priest, who do you have there?" her tone softer now.

"I have my friend Dorel, he gave his life so that others may live, he was attacked and killed by the Worgen, you may accompany us to the Inn and ask your questions there if you wish."

She turned to her guards, "continue on patrol but be aware!" the guards saluted smartly then marched up the hill.

They got to the Inn and lay Dorel on a long table in the cellar, after a moment's silence Dayren said "I will inform Abercrombie," and with that he walked up the stairs.

"Forgive me but there are questions I must ask of you." Anthiea said.

"Ask your questions, I will tell you what I know." He said sadly.

"Your name sire?"

"Aerawyth Loxley."

"Your friends name?"

"Dorel."

"Why have you come to Darkshire?"

"To rescue a friend who is being held by the Worgen."

"Do you know why Dorel went to the forest today?"

"He was on a scouting mission, there is a group of women being held in a cave, we have gained access through a hole in the roof of the cave and we already have someone inside with the prisoners."

"Where?"

Aerawyth looked towards Dayren, "Roland's doom," the landlord said quietly

Anthiea looked thoughtful, "what is your plan of rescue?"

A creak on the stairs made them both look up, Dayren had arrived with Abercrombie.

"Aerawyth, please take Anthiea to my study, you can continue your talk there without fear of interruption."

Aerawyth stood, then gently kissed Dorels forehead, "sleep well my friend, may the light take and protect you."

Anthiea followed Aerawyth up the stairs and into the study.

"Our plan is to pacify the Worgen with spider meat and escort the prisoners from their compound."

"Why did you think it prudent not to advise me of your actions?"

"We have been told that the Dark One sees and hears all, the less our goal was discussed amongst others, the more successful our mission would be."

Anthiea nodded in understanding, "The nightwatch will accompany you on your quest and I will lead them, when are you planning on going?"

"Tonight." Aerawyth said, "There is no moon so cover will be plentiful."

Venduil rapped on the lintel with his bow gaining Aerawyths' and Antheias' attention, he threw a bloodied sack onto the floor, "This will be more than enough for our needs," he said, his nose turned up at the smell.

"I must away to organise the guard for tonight," Anthiea said

"We meet at midnight by deadwind pass; we can approach from the rear and pacify them."

Anthiea nodded then left.

"Do we trust her?" Venduil whispered.

"Alas my friend, we have no choice but to do so," Aerawyth replied.

Anthiea walked to the town hall and opened the door, she could hear her fathers' voice from the meeting room addressing a small group of townsfolk, she climbed the stairs to her room, sat on the edge of her bunk and reached underneath.

She pulled out a small, gaily painted chest and opened it up, the box contained papers, pictures and a small rag doll.

She took the doll and held it to her cheek, it was the last gift her mother had made for her and it had offered comfort in the days after her death.

Footsteps on the stairs broke the moment and she hurriedly returned the doll to the box, her father appeared at the door just as she finished sliding the box back into its hiding place.

"Father?" she looked up as she spoke.

"Anthiea, I saw you leaving the Inn earlier, what business did you have there?

"One of the new visitors died in the forest father, I had to investigate."

"Was it…?"

"Worgen related? Yes father." She noticed a shadow fall over his eyes, they looked darker than normal.

"The outcome of your investigation?" he asked.

"A group of women are being held against their will, the nightwatch will accompany the visitors to offer protection and to find out what is amiss."

"The time this is going to take place?"

Anthiea looked at her father, his eyes had got progressively darker and his hand that had been resting on the doorpost had now gripped it tightly.

She got up and walked towards him, "Father?" she reached out towards him but he shied back into the shadow of the corridor, "have the headaches returned?"

"The time Anthiea, the time and the place!" his tone sharpened with each word.

"We are to rescue the women at midnight," she replied quickly. "Why do you shy from the light father?"

"Promise me that you will not go tonight Anthiea, send your nightwatch to help our visitors but please stay within the confines of your room."

His voice no longer harsh, but soft, almost begging her to obey.

He laid his hands on her shoulders and pulled her to him, hugging her tightly

"Please, please Anthiea, promise me that you will not attend this fools errand, you are all I have left and I love you dearly."

Before she could answer he pulled away and flinched in pain

"Father? The pain? Has it returned?" she looked into his eyes, the water dripped from them and ran down his face, hiding in his beard.

"Yes!" the word pushed it way past his clenched teeth, "but I wont give in…I ca…can't give in, he staggered back against the wall, holding his head in his hands.

Anthiea reached for him and steadied his trembling form as she walked him to his room and lay him on his bed

"Fatigue …overtakes me… my daughter," he puffed, "a good nights…rest is all I need."

She mopped his brow as his breathing shallowed, "promise me that you will not go tonight, there is evil in the air and I fear for your safety, stay within these walls, promise me?" his body doubled as a shooting pain ran from his groin to his throat, "promise me?" he gasped.

"I promise father," she said softly.

With that he relaxed and looked up at her lovingly, he smiled weakly then closed his eyes.

Anthiea got up slowly, covered her father then walked to her room and closed the door slowly.

She took the chest and gazed at the doll

Her heart fell to her stomach as her memory of that fateful day returned,.

The sun had pushed through the trees as she had played with her doll in the garden, her little brass teaset sat amongst pretend food on a red and white squared tablecloth, her doll sat in a small wooden chair her father had carved out of a fallen bough.

Her pregnant mother had been ill for the last week and had been confined to bed, a physician from Stormwind had visited and given her pills for her pain but had left saying that he could do no more.

A small bush of mageweed had caught her eye; the small fragrant, purple flowers nestled in between long slender leaves.

She had run to the bush and picked a small handful for her mother, she grabbed her doll and ran into the kitchen and then up the stairs, giggling with excitement.

"Mummy, Mummy, I got some…" she had said as she pushed the door open then stopped dead, the smile disappeared and the flowers hit the floor as she looked at the horrific scene.

Her mother lay in a dark red pool as her father knelt over her crying.

"Mummy?"

"GET HELP, QUICKLY!" her father had screamed.

She forced her eyes open, afraid of what may come next, a cold chill ran down her spine making her shake violently,.

She lay down and pulled the blankets over her trembling form and closed her eyes, sleep overcome her and transported her from this frightening place to one of rolling green hills of grass and flowers.

**Chapter 28**

**The Rescue.**

Anthieas' eyes flicked open; a heavy rasping sound from downstairs told her that the main door was being used.

She swung her legs off of the bed and ran to the window.

A figure walked into a shadow as she looked out, she looked back at the clock and then at the Inn, silhouettes moved in the windows as the others readying their selves passed the light from the candles.

Within minutes she had dressed and made her way to the meeting point.

Aerawyth led his group up the hill to Deadwind pass, the night was cool and still, a light mist hung in the air and small droplets of water clung to their black woollen cloaks.

Anthiea moved out of the shadows and joined the group.

"How do we proceed?" she asked.

Aerawyth stepped forward and spoke in whisper, "we break into two groups, Angel, Venduil, Alishandra and Stumpish will feed the dogs, on the signal, the rest of us will lower into the cave and walk the prisoners out of the cave mouth past the sleeping dogs, if all goes well we will be sipping warm mead within the hour."

"An if it don't?" Stumpish asked gruffly.

"Then may your reflexes be as quick as your wits short one." Venduil said emotionlessly "or you will join Dorel."

The two groups parted and moved silently through the trees.

Alishandra took point and led her group to the entrance of the compound, once there the meat was shared out.

Venduil pointed to three different areas where the Worgen sat huddled around fires.

"Throw the meat gently and behind them," he whispered, "we want them to smell it, not hear it hit the ground."

"How many are there?" Angel looked concerned, "will there be enough meat?"

"It will have to be enough." He said.

"And if we get seen?" Alishandra asked.

Venduil looked at the floor, "then lead then away and may Elune protect you, your only concern is for the prisoners, ready?"

They moved to their respective positions and gently threw the smelly meat into the compound.

A lone Worgen emerged from behind a tree at the back of the compound; a spark of light and a slight movement in a bush caught his eye, he sniffed the air then dropped to all fours with his teeth bared, a low growl came from his throat as he crawled into a bush and became one with the forest.

Alishandra crouched down behind a small bush and watched intently as a Worgen sniffed the air, his head slowly turning to see the meat lying in the grass, he barked sharply catching the attention of the others, food had been found, the compound burst into life as Worgen appeared from every nook and cranny, growling and snarling, ripping the white spider flesh apart as they fought over it.

So intently that she didn't notice a dark shape rise up slowly behind her, his dirty yellow claws pushed through the fleshy slits on the end of his fingers and his eyes shone as drool ran from his open mouth.

'SWISH!" Alishandra spun round and fell backwards as she lost her balance, the Worgen stood poised to attack, then dropped to his knees, his head fell into his lap and stared up at her.

Stumpish took her hand and pulled her to her feet, he wiped his sword on the grass then sheathed it silently as they made their way back to Venduil and the others.

The growling and snarling from the compound grew quieter as the Worgen dropped to the ground, breathing noisily through open mouths as the toxins in the meat took effect.

Venduil pulled an arrow from his quiver, and then shot it up into the air; it lit up as it flew signalling the others to descend into the cave,

"Be aware, there may be some that have not eaten," he said as they made their way to the cave entrance.

Aerawyth moved to the hole as soon as he saw the lit arrow streak into the night sky, he moved the stone quickly and one by one they climbed down into the cave.

Shalin held the vine taut then motioned to a dark corner once all were down.

She spoke in a whisper, "they ran out a short while ago, I heard fighting out in the compound, is anyone hurt?"

"The others will be making their way through the mouth of the cave to ensure a safe passage; we will leave this place upon their arrival." Aerawyth replied, "And the prisoners?"

"They are scared, Elu is tending Lesenna who can hardly move, she is in a lot of pain, I fear her time is nigh."

"This is not the time or the place!" he said sighing in exasperation.

"Do you not think she knows that?" Shalin snapped, "She does NOT have the luxury of choice!"

A groan came from the back of the cave, "Men!" Shalin said in exasperation as she crawled back to the patient.

"Shhhhh!" Stumpish drew his sword and stood ready, as the echo of small stones crunching underfoot grew louder.

Angel was first to appear out of the gloom, closely followed by Venduil, Stumpish and Alishandra.

"The way out?" Aerawyth walked toward Venduil.

"Is clear," Venduil replied.

"And the dogs?"

"Asleep."

Elu stepped forward, "Lesenna is in no fit state to walk, I fear she is near."

Venduil scanned the cave and noticed two sturdy spears propped up in the corner, he turned to Stumpish, "bring me those spears," he said as he removed his cloak and lay it on the floor.

Lardo removed his and laid it at the foot of the other one, the spears were placed each side and the cloaks tied to each.

"Lesenna can lie on the cloaks and we will carry her back to the Inn," Venduil said with a concerned look on his face, "it would be wise not to linger."

Ello Ebonheart walked through the gate and made his way towards Roland's doom, an Owl's screech made him jump and he shivered as his blood ran cold, "what am I doing here?" he said under his breath flinching as a dull thud resonated inside his skull.

He had been plagued with violent headaches, amnesia and mysterious wounds that seemed to happen while he slept, some nights he would awake from a nightmare only to find himself outside, and shivering and tonight was no exception, only this night was different, he was being drawn to Roland's doom.

He approached some thick bushes between two trees and pushed on the thickest branch, the bushes swung away from him.

Surprised and shocked, he entered the compound and walked slowly into the cave.

The group were ready to move off, Venduil's hand shot up as his ears twitched, everyone stopped what they were doing and strained to hear.

Small stones skittered across the floor as shuffling feet caught them unawares, a laboured breathing echoed in the tunnel.

Venduil motioned for the group to fall back to the rear of the cave, Stumpish, Lardo and Daog stood either side of the tunnel entrance, swords raised and ready to strike.

A flickering candle threw an eerie shadow of a hunched figure on the wall as the breathing got louder; Venduil crouched and pulled back on the bows gut, his cheek resting on his shoulder, his eye in perfect line with the arrow.

The figure came into view.

"FATHER!" Anthiea shouted.

"HOLD YOUR WEAPONS!" Aerawyth shouted

Ello reached out for her as he dropped to his knees, his body trembling as he fell on his side, she ran to him and cradled his head.

"Anthiea?" he croaked.

"Yes father?"

"Wha…what am I doing here, I don't understand."

"Shhh, it's alright daddy, Ani's here," she said rocking slowly.

"Ani…the pain, its all over my body, like…like." The words pushed past his lips as his muscles tensed then screamed as they tore apart.

Anthiea looked down at her fathers' blood caked feet, they looked…different?

His nightclothes seemed to hug him as he writhed, and his convulsions were getting stronger.

Lardo rushed over to help and reached for his feet then drew back, a look of horror etched on his face.

"Look…Look at his feet!"

Ello's feet had stretched to twice their length, his toes split apart as yellow claws pushed through the soft skin and a coarse black hair now covered the bloody flesh.

The buttons on his nightshirt flew off like small bullets as his chest expanded.

Anthiea looked upon the horror that was his face, his eyes had sunk back into his head, his nose had combined with his top lip and his lower jaw pushed forward as he screamed, the sound of the powerful muscles breaking bone and reforming joints echoed in the cave.

She dropped his head and pushed back with her heels in the loose soil; Daog caught her by her shoulders and lifted her to a standing position.

The thing that had once been Ello Ebonheart, mayor of Darkshire, stopped moving and all was quiet apart from a harsh heavy breathing.

"Do…you...think that I…would allow …this?" the demonic voice filled the cave. Venduil, once again, raised his bow and sighted on the dark shape as it struggled up onto its knees.

The others backed up into the rear of the cave, Lardo, Stumpish and Daog drew their swords and stood with Venduil.

"Do you not know WHO I AM?" the voice boomed again.

Angel touched Aerawyth on the shoulder and nodded towards the women who were huddled around Lesenna, "protect them," she mouthed then smiled as she stepped forward, Shalin followed close behind.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY FATHER!" Anthiea screamed.

"Your father? Hu hu hu hu hu hu." The deep husky laugh seemed to come from the grave, "that pathetic bag of bones exists in me like a parasitic worm, but he grows weaker with each passing day, once I have expelled him, I will keep this form…the form… of… THE DARK ONE!"

He spun on the sport with his clawed hands raised above his head and howled loudly, the earth above their heads shook and a mist of dust fell from the ceiling.

Angel concentrated and felt arcane power building up inside her chest.

Shalin stepped forward, "why are you here and why terrorise the people of Darkshire?"

"You…You are different from the others here." He sniffed the air then drew his lips back in a snarl, "You have had the cure," he spat, "the Worgen are strong and powerful, we are MEANT to rule…that's why humans made the cure, they saw what we were…and they feared us…they had to tame us like pets to feel safe…they want to own us…but we…we will NEVER be like them."

Shalin moved slowly towards him.

"Don't you feel the wild calling you, do you not long for the taste of warm, fresh blood upon your lips?" Shalin stopped and shook her head.

"No…No…you do not…for you have been TAMED! But no matter, your kind will fall and rot by the wayside…as my army marches on your Stormwind and your king."

He looked toward the group and laughed, "And this?" he waved his hand from left to right, "this is what I would have to fight against?" he laughed again.

"Pathetic!"

Angel felt her power peak and pushed it towards the Dark One, he immediately raised his hand, a dark purple mist pushed from his palm and swirled around it in a circle, the arcane blast hit the mist and bounced back towards angel, Aerawyth cast a circle of protection around her but the force of the blast pushed her back into the rocky wall.

"Come…heroes of the Alliance," he smiled and spoke in a mocking tone, "Is that the best you can do?"

With a loud cry Lardo Stumpish and Daog charged, Venduil let loose his waiting arrow and it sped toward the worgens chest, but disintegrated into dust as soon as it hit, Stumpish and Daog flew to either side as if swatted like flies and Lardo froze just feet in front of him, his sword raised above his head.

"BEHOLD YOU INSIGNIFICANT INSECTS…LOOK IN AWE UPON THE POWER OF THE DARK ONE!"

Lardo stepped toward the group and lowered his sword; the sweat fell from his face as he strained against his own muscles.

"Mind…control!" he gasped, "freeze me…Quickly!" he approached Alishandra with his sword drawn back, Shalin threw a small sharpened star coated in a paralysing poison which caught his neck, the poison took effect as the sword thrust forward and stopped inches from her stomach.

"Hu hu hu hu hu hu hu hu hu hu." The Dark one laughed scornfully.

Anthiea grabbed Aerawyths shoulder, "I will distract him to allow you and the others to escape. Be ready to move on my mark."

"No!" Aerawyth looked into her eyes, "Carona said that the only way to destroy the dark one is for the one who has his blood in their veins to attack and deliver the killing blow."

"Are you asking me to kill my father?"

"No my child…I am asking you to kill what he has become," Aerawyth took her hand and squeezed gently, "your father is living a nightmare and only your hand can end it."

Anthiea closed her eyes, a tear fell from one as she opened them again, "bless me for what I am about to do?"

"The light is with you, let it be your strength and guide your hand."

Anthiea lay her sword down on the ground and walked slowly toward the dark one, "Father? Can you hear me?"

The Worgen laughed evilly, "He will hear no one…the pathetic worm!"

Anthiea moved a little closer and lightened her voice, "Daddy, Ani's scared…come to me daddy, the cave is dark and my friends are hurt, I need you daddy."

The worgens eyes softened, "Ani? Is that you? I can't see you." Ello's voice came from the worgens mouth.

"Yes daddy, I am right here, come back to me… push your way out."

"No…No!" the dark one gasped, "Get back you worm."

"Come to me daddy, come back to us, I need you here…we…need you here."

The Worgen fell to his knees and thumped the floor, "I am the dark one…I…am all powerful…I… am…the…darrrrk," he fell to his side and lay motionless on the floor.

A white mist surrounded the body and formed a cocoon. Anthiea knelt by it as it dispersed slowly revealing Ello.

He opened his eyes and smiled up at her, "my daughter, I know what it is you must do but I fear that your strength will fail you."

"Daddy!"

"No Ani, I…and the dark one are the same, to kill him…you will have to kill me and then perhaps life can return to Darkshire."

She reached under her cloak and pulled out a long thin dagger.

"Come Ani, help daddy go to sleep now." He said smiling up at her.

"I…I can't," she said sobbing heavily, "Please don't make me…daddy?"

Ello took the dagger and wrapped her fingers around the handle; he laid the dagger on his chest then raised the hilt so the blade was pointing at his heart.

He wrapped his fingers around hers and then looked up at her, "now is the time, I cannot hold him back any longer," they both moved together and the sharp blade of the knife passed through his heart.

His body arched and a gruff voice screamed "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Silence filled the cave as Anthiea sobbed quietly, she picked up her fathers corpse then looked toward the others, "come, this place will be sealed upon the rising of the sun and you have injuries that need attending too."

They walked from the cave mouth to find the compound empty, three nightwatch volunteers walked into the compound and helped Anthiea with her father, upon their return to the town they saw Dayren standing by the door of the inn, he bowed his head as Anthiea and the nightwatch walked slowly by.

He hugged Shalin as Myra went running past on her way to the town hall.

"Come my friends, your rooms are warm and ready for you; hot water has been prepared for your return."

Aerawyth smiled weakly and replied, "You have our thanks Dayren."

A scream made them both flinch; Lardo and Venduil ran into the inn with Lesenna who was holding her enlarged stomach, her face contorted in agony, Elu held her hand as they ran and shouted, "MEN OUTSIDE NOW!" the door slammed shut behind them.

Cups and bowls hit the floor and the table's surface was swept clear by Shalin's arm, a heavy sheet of linen was thrown over the wooden surface and Lesenna lay upon its surface.

"Angel! My bag! Quickly!"

Angel grabbed Elu's bag then ran to the kitchen for water.

Shalin held Lesenna's hand and flinched as a painful contraction caused Lesenna to grip more tightly.

Elu threw some herbs into a small cloth bag and pushed it into the hot water the pungent smell made her head spin; she gave the bag to Shalin,

"Put this against her nose, it will help with the pain," she said as she busied herself with Lesenna.

Shalin took the bag and held it against the woman's nose as angel steadied her head.

"It's happening," Elu said excitedly, "it's the nose, its coming out nose first, is that right?"

"Yes," Shalin had now let go of the bag as Lesenna had her hand over it breathing in the fumes from the infused herbs, she pushed again.

"I can see the head and the ears," Alishandra jumped up and down clapping her hands.

With a Herculean scream Lesenna pushed once more and flopped back onto the table as the cub emerged fully.

Elu wrapped it up in clean woollen cloth, wiped the little snout, and then gave it to Shalin.

Dreamily, Lesenna looked over and held out her arms, Shalin lowered the cub to her and stood back.

The little cub's tongue shot out of its snout and franticly licked her neck, "aww he's hungry," Angel said.

Lesenna opened her robe and let the cub suckle as Elu covered them both with a thick woollen blanket.

"You can let the men in now," she said with a smile, "but they have to be quiet."

Alishandra opened the door and put her finger to her lips, "Shhh, you have to be quiet and don't crowd them."

Anthiea knocked softly on the door then put her head around the corner, "I have something for you," she said quietly, "If you don't mind, this was mine when I was first born, I would like you to have it for your….baby."

Two guards walked in carrying a small, light coloured, crib which was covered in a pink silk, ruffled at the edges and flanked by ornate carvings of small flowers.

Lesenna smiled sleepily and whispered, "thank you, would you like to give him a name?"

Anthiea's eyes filed as she whispered, "Ello? After my father?"

Lesenna took her hand gently and replied, "a noble name, it would be an honour."

Venduil gently touched the cubs' snout; its little pink snout quivered is it discovered strange new smells.

Stumpish looked down at the cub then up at Venduil and said, "A ya sure it's no yours nelfi, it has ya ears."

"Aye short one and it's as tall as you," Venduil said smiling.

Aerawyth stood and raised his drink, "and so we close this day, a day of sadness and joy, of death and rebirth, of loss and gain, but know this my friends, with the dawn of each new day, light conquers the darkness and as followers of the light, we will always be victorious."

A hammering on the door cut the old priest short, Venduil opened it to find a young squire breathing hard.

"I…I have a ….message…from King Varian Wynn…for an Aerawyth Loxley!"

"Then speak young squire!"

The squire caught his breath and swallowed hard, "The king has mobilised all that are able…fooling the death of Bolvir Fordragon in Dragonblight, Arthas, the Lich King, has been cornered in Icecrown Citadel in Northrend."

Daog's eyes darkened.

Aerawyth looked to his extended family, each nodded in turn.

"Then you may tell Varian that the house of Loxley is on route to Northrend."

43


End file.
